The Ambassador
by Yeruti
Summary: Callisto Ursula Malfoy, first born child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy is an ambassador for the British Ministry of Magic to the International Confederation of Wizards. Sent to Romania to over-see the preparations for the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, she rediscovers an acquaintance of her past. With Voldemort's return looming closer, hard choices must be made.
1. Prologue

_25th of August, 1994 in Dartmoor, England_

As the Weasley's took their seat in the top box of the Quidditch World Cup stadium, a young woman in dark robes entered the box. Talking avidly with a wizard, who looks like another of the various ministry officials present. As she shook her head, her hair fell around her face in dark unruly curls. She tucked one of the curls behind her ear just as she laid eyes on the red headed family and approached them slowly, but steady. From up close it was easy to see she came from a wealthy background. As she carried herself very composed, in a way of sheer perfection. The robes she wore looked expensive and her shoes made no sound as she walked, adding to this presumption of wealth. Arthur Weasley eyed her warily, as she approached his second-born and held out her hand to him.

''Charles'' the young woman spoke airily, the smoothness of her voice caressing every vowel, her eyes gleaming in an almost cat-like way.

Charlie Weasley stood up and took her hand in his, ''Callisto'' he replied, his voice flat. The pair nodded to each other, not any form of emotion lost between the two of them.

The woman's midnight blue robes swished around her as she moved towards another ministry official standing on the other side of the topbox. ''You know Callisto Malfoy?'' Hermione Granger asked Charlie, one eyebrow raised.

''She was in my year at Hogwarts, prefect and Head Girl, plus she is a Malfoy. Everyone would know her.'' He answered, still eyeing the dark haired witch, who was taking a sip from a glass of pumpkin juice.

''She scored only O's in her O.W.L's and her N.E.W.T's!'' Hermione exclaimed and continued, ''She also is the fastest riser in the ministry by already being an..''

''Ambassador Malfoy!'' a cheerful voice boomed through the room, grabbing everyone's attention. Callisto Malfoy turned her head towards the voice, belonging to the Bulgarian Minister for Magic, who was accompanied by Minister Fudge.

''Oblansk'' she replied whilst smiling, _''How wonderful to see you.''_ Callisto added in Bulgarian.

 _''Finally someone to share my humour with, this man still believes I do not understand English.''_ The Bulgarian grinned as he took his seat next to her.

She smiled _''I told you he was thick, did I not?''_

The minister grinned at the young woman _''Oh well, how are you faring these days? Missing the mountains?''_

Just as she was about to answer, three platinum blond figures appeared in the doorway. A man, a boy and a woman, all dressed immaculately in emerald coloured robes. The man strided confidently towards the pair, followed suit by the rest of his family.

''Father'' Callisto stated when he reached them.

''Callisto'' Lucius answered, no emotion visible in his features.

''Let me introduce you to the Bulgarian Minister for Magic, Oblansk. We worked together closely during the last assembly of the European Magical Confederation.''

* * *

The smell of fire filled the air as the group moved around the campfire. People were screaming and angered shouts were heard as Callisto darted out of her tent, wand at the ready.

''Go, now!'' She urged the man exiting the tent behind her, while moving towards the group clad in black robes. She recognized their masks and her breath hitched in her throat as she recognized the form of her father under one of the hoods. His limp made him easy to identify, together with his tall posture. ''Idiot.'' She murmured under her breath as she decided to go looking for her brother.

Draco emerged out of the woods, just as she approached them. ''Draco!''

His face flooded with relief as he sees her appearing out of the crowd ''Callisto!'' He replied. He ran towards her and she held him to her, whilst feeling him sneer against her body.

''You're still my little dragon, you twit.'' She murmured into his hair.

As she ruffled his hair, more people start screaming and women start shrieking. She looked up, to find the dark mark looming in the air, a vibrant green image, sending chills down her spine.

''The mark!'' Her younger brother exclaimed, both in fear and in awe. Callisto swatted him on the head ''Ow!''

''That's for being excited you fool, this is nothing to be feeling good about.'' She hissed angrily, whilst guiding him back towards his tent. Upon reaching it, the tent was empty.

''Of course..'' Callisto sighed, her father must have fled upon seeing the mark. Quickly she and Draco packed everything, including both their tents and went towards the apparition area.

''We are not going to wait in line, Callisto tell them.'' Draco's voice suddenly came through, as she tore her eyes from the tent she knew was his.

''Do not be so spoiled Draco, or by Merlin I will jinx you if you keep being cross.'' She snarled at the young Malfoy.

''Missing your boyfriend are you? Or is it that time of the month?'' He sneered back, earning him another swat on the head.

Callisto sent one more look towards the tent before apparating away.


	2. Chapter I

_24th of July, 1993 at the Malfoy Manor, England_

Callisto Malfoy could easily be called a prodigy. O's in all O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's, quite an achievement since it was the first time it happened again since Minerva McGonnagal attended Hogwarts. Not only had her school career been filled with academic achievement, the young woman had also been Prefect and Head Girl, during her years there. Wealthy, intelligent and beautiful, she was often both envied and idolized by her peers. As she often would remind her younger brother ''Everything comes with a price..'' Naturally Callisto had been sorted into Slytherin House, where she had thrived socially, more due to a sense of duty, than from a genuine desire to be sociable. Therefore the first born Malfoy could often be found in the library, even after hours, with a steaming cup of tea, muttering to herself whilst jotting down her notes, whilst being surrounded by various scraps of parchment, when having to write essays. She had always enjoyed the solitude of those late hours, the smell of the old books and parchments, her mind dancing somewhere between all those sentences that formed ideas. She valued knowledge above all else, learning new languages in her spare time, if she had any. In the opinion of her professors she was set to become Minister for Magic and so she applied for a job at the ministry after graduating top of her class.  
She became the youngest ministry official since all time, to become an ambassador to the International Confederation of Wizards, which caused her to receive the Order of Merlin, Second Class at a mere 21 years. A prodigy indeed, even surpassing her father in importance within the ministry, only three years after graduating Hogwarts.

''Crispus Selwyn'' Lucius Malfoy stated matter-of-factly, looking his daughter straight in the eye.

''A good match, very wealthy family, pure-blood of course. It would be a grand wedding and he is the best candidate.'' Narcissa Malfoy added.

''I am about to receive an Order of Merlin and you want me to marry thát half-wit?'' Callisto fumed towards the both of them, feeling no need for any sense of decorum or poise at the moment.

''It was never really your choice to make, now was it?'' Lucius answered, raising an eyebrow. ''And I will not having you speak that way to us, especially not your mother.'' He added and continued to eat. Draco Malfoy had his eyes trained on his plate, as if the steak on it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. His sister on the other hand gave both her parents livid looks. She had not expected this upon her short return home, after spending a year in Japan, serving as an ambassador for the British Ministry at the International Confederation of Wizards.

''I will have a luncheon with his mother soon, so we can discuss dates and the like. Next year after your return from Eastern Europe would be ideal, since you will be staying the year then.'' Narcissa thought oud loud.

''Father, you cannot tell me there is not a better match out there?'' The young woman pleaded.

''It has been discussed and arranged. That means the decision is final, you will not have to deal with him that much, seeing as you will be staying home and he will be at the ministry.'' Lucius answered his daughter stoically.

Draco eyes his older sister wearily, as her eyes seemed to be about to pop out of her head at his father's answer. Quickly enough, she composed herself, her face void of any emotion as she answered her father, with the only answer she knew that would make his blood run cold.

''What would aunt Bella have to say about this?''

* * *

 _30th of July, 1993, at the Ministry for Magic in London, England_

Receiving the order of Merlin is quite a pompous affair, the whole wizarding community ''that means something'' attends. After a heated argument with both her parents Callisto understood that there was no escaping her future as Mrs. Selwyn. It would not do well to her appearance to make a public debacle out of the whole affair and at least the man was stupid enough to keep under her thumb. She was, after all, a Malfoy and would not subject to the whims of a half-wit.  
''Everything comes with a price..'' she mumbled to herself whilst putting on her emerald coloured slippers. The sentence had become a personal mantra to the young woman, reminding her of the duty she had to her family, more than anything else. Before considering to jinx her future fiancé one last time, she apparated to the manor's lavish entrance hall.  
''You should have let Malkin take those robes in Callisto..'' Narcissa sighed while tugging her sleeves slightly.  
''Mother, enough. I am nearing my twenty second birthday, can you stop this for once?'' The girl scowled at the older woman.

''We're late.'' Narcissa stated and stepped into the fire place.

The women flood to the Ministry for Magic's central hall, where the ceremony was to take place. Upon entering the large space the both of them were greeted by a wizard clad in black robes.

''Severus'' Narcissa stated coldly, upon which the wizard just nodded and turned to the younger witch, who gave him a small smile.

''Professor, how nice of you to come.'' Callisto greeted her old potions professor.

''Well, I still think you should have continued studying in my field. Instead of for this, abysmal, organization.'' Professor Snape sneered, causing the young ambassador to flash him a bright smile.

''I do miss that sense of humour.'' She commented, what made, who was standing next to her, Narcissa pinch her hard in the side. Something she would do when the Malfoy heiress was still a child, a way to correct her behaviour without having to say anything. It was safe to say that, even though the young Malfoy was an exemplary student, she was less of an exemplary Malfoy. The girl had always had troubles with adapting to the rules of pureblood society. Not because she did not understand, but merely she personally could not care less. For a result of all that studying, was a chain of epiphanies. It starting with doubting the ways in which her family and those around her thought about the term ''pureblood'' and the implications it had. Her whole school career had been full of all sorts of revelations, as she started to read muggle fiction and non-fiction together with wizarding literature and scholarship. Notions of feminism, equality and the diversity of cultures there existed became more and more clear to her. All this equated to a new consciousness, one in which she would rather identify herself with being Callisto, more than Malfoy.

* * *

 _2nd of August, 1993, at the Ministry for Magic in London, England_

''What can I help you with Ludo?'' Callisto asked without looking up from the parchment she was reading.

''Well, I have come to inform you on what the reason is for your placement to Eastern Europe, more specifically Romania!'' Ludo Bagman, head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports exclaimed with childish glee. Causing Callisto to raise an eyebrow whilst looking up at the man. He was dressed in bright yellow robes, which clashed horribly with his hair and which made his skin look pasty. The grown man seemed to be bursting from excitement, as he hopped from foot to foot in the ambassador's office.

''Impress me.'' Callisto sighed as she put down the parchment.

''Dragons!''


	3. Chapter II

_26th of August 1993, at the Malfoy Manor, England_

Callisto stood in front of the extensively large mirror in her room, her feet cold from the marble floors. It was a ritual, taught to her by her mother, a ritual she performed every time she felt she was about to lose herself in emotions. Emotions were not to show on a Malfoy's face and these last few days had been strenuous on her, especially emotion-wise. The news of the betrothal was to be expected, it had always been there, lurking in the corner. She should not have let her emotions carry her away so quickly, so easily. As her father often had told her, life is a game that can only be played with the cards that one has in one's hand. ''We do not choose these cards, we only decide when and how to play them.'' So this was one of hers, Crispus Constantinius Selwyn was the card most recently added to her deck. With her eyes she followed the slight lines in her face, caused by sleepless nights and heavy thoughts. She sighed, there was no time for self-pity, ever. Now to practice, she thought, whilst creating a face of composure, mixed with the look of being mildly bored, as not to offend but still show her impartiality to what was happening in full. Being young and a woman had her forced, more than once, to prove herself within her career. Especially when it concerned wizards, rather than witches. People were biased, with her gender and her heritage, being a Malfoy did not always work favorable to having amical professional relations. She regarded her features once more, looking for traces of any give-away. She was ready.

* * *

 _26th of August 1993, at the International Portkey Terminal, Bucharest, Romania  
_

''By Merlin it never ends being dreary over here.'' Simonella Baxter sighed under her breath as she stepped out of the International Portkey Terminal, in Bucharest.

Simonella Baxter worked for the Department of Magical Games and Sports and was Ludo Bagmans personal liaison concerning the First Task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. She had been stationed for some months now at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, overseeing the selection of the dragons that would be used for the event. The thirty one year old had been in Hufflepuff house whilst studying at Hogwarts and had been the initiator of the schools exploding snap yearly tournament, that still was being played by the time Callisto started school. The two women had met, once, at the Ministry. Callisto had been sent to the sanctuary as the Minister's personal envoy, something her father was very pleased with.

''From here we can apparate to the sanctuary ambassador.'' Baxter informed Callisto, who kept her face impassive.

''Very well.'' The latter answered and apparated towards said sanctuary. Upon arrival the pair was being waited upon by a small delegation of dragon handlers and administrative staff. It was a gray and rainy day, but the sanctuary was surrounded by lush green forests and snow peaked mountains, a beautiful sight to behold.

''Aurel Albescu, head of operations of the sanctuary.'' Baxter introduced the dark haired man who was standing at the front of the group of people. ''Ambassador Callisto Malfoy, member of the International Confederation of Wizards and personal liaison to Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic.'' Baxter continued. Albescu looked the young ambassador up and down, her expensive looking robes, accompanied by her complete lack of visible emotion showed her upbringing within a high social status. The young woman's eyes were almond shaped and had an uncanny colour that resembled copper, enthralling to say the least. She looked him straight in the eye as she stuck out her hand.

''I am looking forward to a fruitful cooperation, mister Albescu.'' She shook his hand and gave him a slight smile, that did not seem to reach her eyes.

''My assistant will show you to your residence.'' The Romanian smiled and beckoned a young woman, looking around eighteen. ''This is Teodora, my niece, who will escort you.''

* * *

 _26th of August 1993, at the Dragon Sanctuary, Romania_

Charles Weasley applied the last bit of salve on the last five scales of the Chinese Fireball's tail when his partner, Giacomo Lucertoli returned from the main entrance of the sanctuary. ''In five days Nǚwā will be back to her old self. She has to learn how to play less rough with the others or we'll be at this weekly.'' Charlie said without looking up from the creatures tail.

''They arrived.'' his Italian colleague stated matter of factly. ''The important one, she looks young and spoiled.'' He added whilst preparing another batch of the ointment Charlie was applying to the stunned dragon.

''Let's she how she handles working in the mud then.'' Charlie responded while grinning.

''She is attractive though, I would not mind having a nice evening with her. Beats having to hear your snoring.'' Giacomo winked at his roommate, who responded with giving him a playful shove.

''Oi, sod off!'' Charlie chuckled as he gave the Italian dragon handler a shove. ''It's time for you te get a girl, so I don't have to hear the same thing every time one comes to camp.'' He continued, which just caused Giacomo to wink at him.

* * *

 _26th of August 1993, at the Dragon Sanctuary, Romania_

''It's not as miss is used to, but Riki will keep miss pleased here,'' The small house elf stated proudly, whilst looking up at her mistress.

The latter removed her soaking wet outer robes and handed them to the small creature. ''I am going to take a shower now Riki, just make sure these are dry.'' The elf nodded and left.

Callisto looked around the small wooden cabin that was to be her home for the next year. It reminded her of the wooden houses she would see on her skiing holidays with her parents in the Alps. The ones ''the poor people'' went to, as her father would say with disdain. Slowly she made her way into the small bathroom. It had a bathtub, shower and a beautiful vanity. She desperately needed a bath.. She started to undress herself, letting her robes fall to the floor when she felt a presence near. With her arms before her naked torso, she turned around just in time to see a figure move quickly past her window. Cursing under her breath she closed the blinds and got into the bathtub.

Charlie quickly removed himself from the unknown woman's window, what in Merlin's name had he been thinking? He wasn't one to spy on people, especially half naked girls.. Did she see him?


	4. Chapter III

**Thank you kindly for the reviews!**

* * *

 _23th of March 1990, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scottish Highlands_

''I heard he already got offers from both the Ballycastle Bats and the Magpies!'' The ash blonde Ravenclaw exclaimed to her Slytherin friend with awe. In response, the latter just raised an eyebrow, without even looking up from her Transfiguration textbook. The Ravenclaw nudged the dark haired girl between the ribs.

''Come on C, don't be so bloody thick for once please!'' The blonde whined annoyingly.

''How enthralling..'' Callisto finally drawled as a response to her friend, who rolled her eyes with a sigh.

''You're good for nothing when it comes to men. You don't know how hard it us for us out here, who don't get a rich and handsome man just handed to them..'' The Ravenclaw sighed while stirring her tea with her wand.

''Everything comes with a price Elisabetha.'' The dark haired Slytherin mumbled, after taking a sip from her black coffee. As she looked up, her eyes met those of the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain in question, Charlie Weasley. He winked cheekily at her and continued talking to his friend sitting right from him. ''I don't see what you see in him still Elisa, I really don't.'' Callisto stated while looking her pouting friend in the eye.

''C, look at the bloke! He's fit, was a prefect, is the quidditch captain and again bloody fit. He's B.F. material!'' Elisabetha Hundt squealed whilst practically hopping up and down her seat, causing the girl sitting next to her to groan. ''Oh Merlin and Morgana be praised, he's coming this way! Quick C, how do I look?!'' The blonde started fidgeting nervously, while the young Malfoy started to read again, trying to memorize the chapter on animagi.

Callisto was completely disinterested with the entire situation, as she should be. It was not that she did not care for men, in fact she had experienced quite some adventures in that department with joy. She just did not care for the ones she was not supposed to care about. It would be completely irrelevant to come close to any situation that would have to ability to give her certain feelings for certain people. Charlie Weasley was a blood traitor, so even thinking about anything close to his person would be considered an evident waste of her time. Speaking of which, Charlie Weasley was now standing in front of the pair, grinning at the girl with the blue tie.

''Elisabetha, Malfoy.'' The Gryffindor addressed the girls, without even looking at the dark haired one.

''Hi Charlie, ready for the big game on Saturday?'' The Ravenclaw asked breathlessly, while her cheeks turned slightly pink.

''Only if you're rooting for me. Want to walk to Transfig together?'' The Weasley asked and winked at Elisabetha, who nodded eagerly and almost jumped out of her seat. The whole scene made Callisto want to vomit..

''Malfoy.'' He nodded.

''Weasley'' She returned, without taking her eyes off the pages of her book.

* * *

 _27th of August 1993, at the Dragon Sanctuary, Romania_

Callisto sighed as she looked out of the window towards the misty mountain peaks. Since the escape of Sirius Black everyone at the ministry had been working over hours to try and find the delinquent. Black was family to her, even though she never met the man, she did feel some sort of strange guilt while thinking about his existence and the crimes he committed. She did, after all, resemble the Black side of the family more than the Malfoy side. She had been quite the odd one in her family, physically, except for aunt Bella. To whom she resembled uncannily, in the words of her mother. Callisto had been Bellatrix Lestranges favourite, seeing as she was her only god-daughter. Sirius Black's escape meant something, something she could not quite put a finger on. She could not finish her train of thought as suddenly a knock sounded at the door.

''Signora Malfoy?'' A voice sounded from outside. Callisto swiftly opened the door to find a brown haired man with blue eyes staring at her.

''May I help you mister..?'' She inquired whilst looking the wizard up and down. He was wearing the loosely fitting forest green robes she saw some of the dragon handlers wearing the day before.

''Lucertoli, Giacomo Lucertoli.'' Giacomo answered and he kissed her hand. '' Ambassador Malfoy, I have come here to show you around the grounds, so you can see what kind of dragons we keep and how we handle them. Our squad leader is away on some important business concerning the Hungarian Horntail we might want to include in the pack we have selected now.'' The dragon handler explained casually with his hands in his pockets.

''Very well mister Lucertoli, it will be my pleasure to have you as my escort for the day. Oh, you can call me Callisto, since we'll be working together closely.''

''The pleasure is mine Callisto, call me Giacomo then.'' Giacomo beamed.

The pair walked over te vast grounds that formed the sanctuary. Luscious green forests, enclosed by mountains with snowy peaks and filled with fresh air. It was still raining, but Callisto did not mind at all, since rain was her favourite type of weather. Giacomo turned out to be quite a funny man, who loved his job. He truly was pleasurable company and a welcome change from the dull ministry officials she usually dealt with on a daily base. After a fifteen minute walk they made it to a dragon enclosure.

''I know it is bad to have favourites, but she is mine. Named after the first known empress of China, Nǚwā here is our Chinese Fireball.'' The Fireball lay sleeping in it's enclosure and was a magnificent sight to see. Callisto had never been so close to a dragon before and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. The dragon was scarlet and smooth scaled with a fringe of golden spikes around its snub-snouted face and had extremely protuberant eyes.

''It's beautiful.'' Callisto breathed in awe.

''She is.. The Chinese Fireball breed of dragons generally yield females that are larger than males. They are also mentioned to be very fast and clever, at least for a dragon. The eggs of the Fireball are vivid crimson speckled with gold, and the shells are prized for use in Chinese wizardry. '' Giacomo explained.

''This is one of the dragon we are going to use for the task?'' The witch asked the dragon handler, who nodded.

''She's a tough one, especially when it comes to guarding her eggs..'' He chuckled.

* * *

''Oh bloody hell, the man is obtuse!'' Callisto groaned after reading the letter sent to her by Bagman. She heard a small chuckle as none other than Charles Weasley emerged from the path between the trees.

''I never thought to live the day to hear you swear Malfoy.'' He grinned cheekily at her. Trying to hide the surprise at finding him here in a forest in the middle of Romania she looked away. She quickly regained her composure and put on her disinterested face.

''No one asked you anything Weasley, can I help you with something or did you just come all the way here to annoy me?'' The young woman asked the red-head with one eyebrow raised.

Charlie scoffed and walked onto her porch. '' Your lack of surprise is quite convincing Malfoy. I heard an ambassador from the ministry was sent here to oversee the preparations for the First Task and that she's staying in of of these cabins. Well, since I am running this assignment I just came to introduce myself to the ministry official assigned to me. Is she here?''

''You're talking to her Weasley. What do you think I am? Some assistant?'' Callisto answered indignantly and scoffed.

''Well met then ambassador Malfoy. I do hope our working together will be fruitful'' Charlie spat, making no effort to hide the reluctance from his voice.


End file.
